User talk:Lord Cutler Beckett
List any comments or messages here. Comments Please remember to sign with four ~~~~, and if you are starting a new section, make a sub category with three points on each side. Messages Please remember to sign with four ~~~~, and if you are starting a new section, make a sub category with three points on each side. Ragetti Please bear in mind that simply reiterating the plot of the films is not what's needed in articles. We all know the story; what's required is the character's perspective, and any relevant character development that occurs in the story. Adding in every little detail only makes the article unnecessarily long - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 16:50, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :Thank you. Simply bear in mind that focus lies on the subject of the article, not on the larger picture; the guideline is to not include detail found on another page - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 17:41, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Brethren Court I don't want users to simply add their names; Brethren members need to be voted for. Seeing as you came up with the idea, and are a regular and consistant contributor, I was going to put your name forward anyway. Perhaps Wanderingshadow also. Users who adhere to the code of the wiki - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 21:35, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :Seeing as there are only two of us, we can't make Featured articles yet; we need to wait for more Brethren members - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 09:13, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Deletions Don't forget to use the tag, rather than blanking unwanted pages - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 17:49, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Brethren Court How do I get voted in the Court?-Chevalle – 10:19, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Jones's affiliation Hi Lord Cutler Beckett I wanted your opinion on something, now I know Davy Jones may not have attended shipwreck cove but I do think that the Pirate Lords should be added to his affiliations as he was in cohotes with them at the time. I know youre a Pirate Lord so i didnt want to go over you and do it without asking, so what do you think.-KickAssJedi 20:18, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :If I might interject: Jones himself states only that he had an "agreement" with the first Court, saying " showed them how to bind her". He didn't necessarily affiliate himself with the group -- to use an example from that same scene, Will aids Beckett in reaching Shipwreck Cove, but that doesn't mean he's allied with the EITC - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 20:23, 13 August 2007 (UTC) That is a very good point, I wouldnt have thought of that, ill shut up for now, also what happend with the text just then it was super small.-KickAssJedi 20:35, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :A side-effect of a problem with Chevalle's sig, above. Fixed now - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 20:40, 13 August 2007 (UTC) *I suppose there is no need for me to respond.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 22:24, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Improvement drive Hi Cutler beckett, I thought I would pose this question to you as you are a pirate lord, do you know if we have a improvement drive program here. KickAssJedi 14:14, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Unique infoboxes Hi Cutler, im not sure if you caught the discussion on the talk page but me and Kwenn were talking about wether or not we should have diffrent color character infoboxes depending on affiliation. I think Kwenns busy elsewhere today so what do you think. - \\Captain KickAssJedi// 18:17, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Jack Sparrow Right ive sourced all the images, filled in all the red links, expanded the intro, added images to the empty sections and added all the known apperences, i know theres a long way to go but its a start.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 21:30, 15 August 2007 (UTC) FA I have no idea how your screen is set up, but Wikipedia does have its FA in the top right corner, pretty much where ours is. So does Wookieepedia. I'm using a standard IE setup, so it's a problem if the logo is covering the infobox. What exactly is wrong with my version as you see it? - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 18:28, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :And yes, the Wook does have it in the top right corner, too, exactly the same place as my version. I have no idea how you've got your browser set up - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 18:30, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Davy Jones Image Hi cutler, now im not trying to pick a fight, i just wondered why exactly you removed the image i added to davy jones, you said it didnt have any place but I cant really see what harm it does.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 16:35, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Nominations do you think you might consider nominating me for the brethren court.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 18:43, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Barbossa Can we have a proper debate over the image, rather than mindlessly changing it back and forth.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 16:46, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Actors Can you please fill in all your actor articles with IMDB links, at the least. I'd rather not have to go cleaning them all up - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 21:21, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Fanon As per your revert on the page entitled "Sao Feng's Uncle" in comparison to my edit, you are mistaken. Not one word of the information that I provided was fanon. I am not pointing fingers, but simply letting you know that you made a mistake. --ScungiliGuy 18:09, 3 September 2007 (UTC) :I readded the information and sourced it. Sourcing is highly important, in order to avoid such mistakes - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 18:12, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Parlay I think you and I are are on strained terms over re-naiming the wiki; just hoping we'll be on better term that our user name's namesakes. - Captain J. Sparrow 22:18, 25 September 2007 (UTC) RE: Sighn I cant really see what harm it does, reading it is easy enough and it makes no claim that I have any official function only that I keep to the code (meaning follow the rules). The reason it is on the front of the page rather than a userbox is beacuse its purpose is a welcome to my userpage thing, the same purpose the davy jones face previously had which I removed to fit in my infobox. If its all the same to you im going to keep it for now although of course if I get any official request to take it down I will do so imediately.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 09:58, 21 October 2007 (UTC) I have changed the color from bright orange to dark red so it no longer resembles the admin or pirate lord template, as well as altering the text so there can be no doubt that I am in no position of power.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 10:18, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Like I said its only one line of text, and reading it makes the intention clear, also anyone who has been here long enough knows that I wouldnt do anything to get banned. Speaking of which do you catch the argument I had with Scungjji Guy.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 10:28, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Well the point was he has been a real pain these past few days continually changing the peices of eight and claiming to have a mystery canon source unknown to the entire world except him, I did my best to make him cease but I dont think he really listned.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 10:35, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Template Sorry, I wasnt attempting to include it in the category, but removing it was screwing up the color of my page and im just trying to find a way of removing the category without altering the rest of the page, your help would really be appreciated.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 12:50, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Its Ok now I have fixed the template, you had removed the wrong category section which srewed the color up and actually it was still in the category, now its no longer there and the colors are fine.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 13:08, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Adminship I am not sure if you have browsed the recent changes for the last few days, but we have had quite a lot of vandalism yesterday and the day before. It was mainly foolish anons creating stupid irrelevent articles consisting of one illegible sentence, no categorization, sources etc. I have no idea where Kwenn is (he may be on holiday) but his abscence only makes the need for a new, frequant consistant, reliable administrator more obvious, so with your permission I would like to nominate you for adminship.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 13:47, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Dammn, its a shame because you fit the bill perfectly, it doesnt stop us from needing someone else though, I dont suppose you know anyone who matches all the criteria?--'\\Captain KAJ//' 14:28, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Edward! Im not sure about this, but the article says that in the game, when playing as, or fighting against Teague he occasionly shouts out Thats what you get for challenging Edward Teague. The info has been there for quite some time so it must have been verified by someone, if it is accurate then we can move the article as we learned Villanueva's first name the same way.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 21:45, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Game guide aside, I havent played THE GAME myself and im guessing you havent either otherwise this conversation would be over already, looking back at the histories it was Scugili Guy who added the infomation in the first place so our best bet is to ask him weather he has played the game.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 22:03, 23 October 2007 (UTC) I have no idea why you would by the game guide and not the game, hell! people do strange things, like I said, I think it was Scungili Guy who added the original infomation about the battle cry, plus wikipedia says the name Edward Teague appears on a list of unlockable characters in the game, I know, giant monkey and all that. The only thing I can think of is too ask Scungili Guy if he can back up his words.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 19:33, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Flag I found it on wikipedia on one of the Pirates of the Caribbean pages, youe quite right of course it could be fan made however it is identical to the flag the HMS Duantless and Inteceptor fly.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 13:37, 27 October 2007 (UTC) RE:Random pages guy Thanks for your support, I really appreciate it. I know some may think I was a bit heavy handed with him, but as he clearly has nothing useful to contribute I saw no need to hold back.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 22:23, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Way ahead of you mate, Ive already kindly asked him twice to cease his edits, he has also been offered help and advice editing by Wanderingshadow but has clearly not taken heed. I think ive tagged all his aricles and given reasons, so hopefully when Kwenn returns there will be deleted post haste.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 07:49, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Nomination I cant see why Kwenn would have a problem. After all we do need more admins and like you said, the vandalism isnt that much of a problem, the anons and the fanon is just irritating but what has always made me feel uncomftable is the thought of having just one admin, one person having the final say, it undermines the whole point of a community. So my offer from before still stands and I see you have already acceptead, I am supposed to be at college now! And have already missed one bus, so I promise you the first opertunity I get I will fill in the form and get your nomination underway. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Captain KAJ']] – Shipwreck Cove 09:31, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::Right! I've returned from the bowels of secondary education, and have had a terrible day. I'm going to get the ball roling on your nomination so here's hoping that goes smoothly, also I think we should put a notice up on the main page so people know that you've been nominated and will remember to vote. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Captain KAJ']] – Shipwreck Cove 15:16, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Admin If I've done it right, you should now be an admin. It's true that I haven't been around recently, and to be honest, I'm losing interest in running this place. I'll probably return at a later date, but for now I think it's best that I hand over to you. Hopefully as an admin you can also promote other users, if you feel anyone else is worthy of being an admin - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 15:44, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Congratulations on your adminship. I think Kwenn did it outright to save others the trouble of voting, lets face it I dont think anyone would have voted against you. Unfortunately with Kwenn's apparent resignation we are back to square one with having just one active admin, but like Kwenn said you can always nominate others, maybe you'll consider me in the future as I fufil all the requirements and have contributed the second most next to Kwenn. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Captain KAJ']] – Shipwreck Cove 19:34, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Greetings matey Arrgh greetings Lord Cutler Beckett my name is Drexyl and I've just climbed uboard this wiki. I intend to stick around here for some time so i thought the best place to start would be to introduce miself to as many of you scurvy sea dogs as possible, happy pilfering. - Drexyl 13:32, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Vote When you say the vote is going to be closed down do you mean the most voted for option is going to be chosen as the new name. - Drexyl 20:59, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Actually the vote has gone somewhere. the majority of the active community has voted for a name they like, and as its been going on for some time now the name should be changed, two thirds of the active users have voted for Pirata Codex. - Drexyl 08:02, 1 November 2007 (UTC) PS: Sorry about the Brethren Court I didnt realise you had an in-wiki organization with that name. - Drexyl 08:30, 1 November 2007 (UTC) RE: I have neither complained about nor disrupted anything. You clearly dont understand that being an Administrator doent make you in charge you are simply trusted with a few extra functions though your behaviour already shows you to be undeserving of that status. - Drexyl 20:04, 1 November 2007 (UTC) I showed concern that you may be abusing your power (not complaining) and I have every right to express my opinion. I have done nothing that constitutes vandalism disruption or personal attacks therfore you have no grounds for blocking me. You shut down a perfectly legitimate vote simply because you didnt like the most poular option, and I dont, nor I think, will anyone else beleive any diffrent. Your behaviour amounts to corruption and you should probably be reported for it. I have a very strong feeling your reign of terror here will be short lived, I hope the idiot who nominated you in the first place realises what theve done - Drexyl 20:27, 1 November 2007 (UTC) You have not given me an official warning nor have you given a valid reason, I have not made a personal attack. - Drexyl You didnt give me a formal warning, and I say again I HAVENT made a personal attack. I do not rant I made my voice heard such is my right, and i think others will follow. I have already reported you on wikia for corruption. - Drexyl I have just been assured that the Wikia staff will look into my complaint, when they do they will see you for the mad dictator you are. And when everyone else realizes what you have done you will have a riot on your hands and you WILL FALL! - Drexyl Since you sent me the same message you sent Drexyl, I thought the following message might be in order. I don't think that you're a mad dictator and would hardly call your adminship thus far a reign of terror. I understand your point of view and believe that you're acting in the best interest of the wiki. --Wanderingshadow 13:03, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Just a few things Sorry about the image i just thought it was better to have a AWE one. also I just thought id point out a few things rather that get into an edit war about them, A murrtog and mullroy werent blue coats they were black coats and B the black guard and the black coats are two diffrent things. - Thomas Faye 21:20, 3 November 2007 (UTC) There are two diffrent types of soldire in the EITC blue coats and black coats and murrtog and mullroys uniforms are most definately black, and i say again the black guard and the black coats are diffrent things. - Thomas Faye 21:28, 3 November 2007 (UTC) See, the guy on becketts left is a blue coat, the ones on the balcony are black coats. - Thomas Faye 21:39, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::The Black coats who appear in the game are actually the Black Guard fro m online, they dont appear in the film the ones in the film were the murtoog and mullroy uniform which im sorry is indisputably black. also if you didnt want me to edit your comments you should learn to do the link propably. - Thomas Faye 21:47, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::Well exuse me but I wanted to view the image, why would you put it on the page otherwise. And anyway i didnt edit your comment i simply put round the image so I could look at it, plus its my page I can do what i want on there. - Thomas Faye 21:55, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::It isnt my interpretation the FILM makes the defention between Black and Blue quite clear.- Thomas Faye 22:02, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Well then you must be color blind as the uniforms are very clearly black.- Thomas Faye 22:07, 3 November 2007 (UTC) I dont see how i could be on thin ice it was an observation seeing as the uniforms are so oviously black not uninteligable.- Thomas Faye 22:19, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Your Nemesis Hi, Lord Cutler Beckett. has stated that he vandalises here because he hates you as he thinks that you are a bully. See more on my and his talk pages. El Chupacabra 13:37, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Back, and OMG Morning mi Lord, I thought a quick hello was in order seeing as I just got back from my holls. I must admit I was pretty shocked to come back and find the whole was practically gone, I dont suppose you could fill me in. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Captain KAJ']] – Shipwreck Cove 12:04, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks And I must thank you for awarding my humble contribution to our fight against vandalism with the title of a "Keeper of the Wiki". _ _ I hope we'll solve the constant changing of IP addresses problem, as it is really anooying to undo dozends of "blanking page" edits. This guy must really hate our wiki as he spends houres doing this. El Chupacabra 12:36, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I'd like to thank you as well. I've put a lot of work into this wiki and it burns me up when people vandalize it. Anyway, I'm glad you got rid of the vandal. Hopefully, he won't be able to figure out how to get around your ban.--Wanderingshadow 14:53, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::I hate to say it but it appears they already have as there was a lot of blank pages when I logged on late this morning, I still dont know the full story so I will wait for someone to fill me in. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Captain KAJ']] – Shipwreck Cove 15:59, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::Hi - just thought I'd let you know more about the vandal. I was just surfing through here this morning, when I noticed the RC list with a lot of page blanking. And I mean a lot - I had to extend the list to 500 edits to see them all! I started to undo the edits, and headed over to Wikia IRC to see if anyone there had sysop/rollback on here. Users Daworm and Cometstyles saw the amount of vandalism here, and assisted me in repairing the damage. - Cavalier One RE:Update Shit, well thaks for filling me in. At any rate you have handled the situation well and if the wind blows in our favour we wont be seeing him again, lets face it someone who is willing to put so much energy into destroying other peoples hard work isnt worth spitting on. On a happy note though the ships of the Pirate Lords have been canocialy named on the WizKids website, I have started making articles on them so if you want to get stuck in the names info and pics can be found on the site. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Captain KAJ']] – Shipwreck Cove 21:37, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Will do, well done to you for setting it up a good system overall. Barbossa is a must for improving, I promise I will start work on him as soon as possible but right now there are loads of new ship articles that need to be made and Ive also got things like collage coursework and such that needs to get done, good to be back though. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Captain KAJ']] – Shipwreck Cove 22:43, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Sure its underway although I must go to bed now, also on an interesting note the poketmodel site also has details and pics on ships from the Jack Sparrow books and better still has a picture of what the Wicked Wench looked like before she bacame the pearl. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Captain KAJ']] – Shipwreck Cove 23:01, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Neptunes in Command Hi Lord Beckett. I dont suppose you know what the source for Neptunes in Command do you, I have scoured the whole internet looking for some refernce to it but its not listed anywhere, also the plot synopsis is extemely sloopy and childishly written. Added to the fact it claims Jack receives the Black Pearl from Neptune it appears to be fanon, I tagged it for deletion once but you reveted it so i assumed you now more about it than me. If you could get back to me on this I would be very gratefull, thanks. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Admiral KAJ']] – Fort Charles 17:44, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Well if youre sure then I trust your opinion. The Wikipedia entry was added by an anon however and is not sourced, also I hope you didnt think I was refering to sloppy and childish writing in regards to Wanderingshadow, he himself copied it from the Wikipedia article which is why I was initialy suspisous as it appears nowwhere else. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Admiral KAJ']] – Fort Charles 01:07, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Amerigo Vespucci Could you please ban this fool and revert the damage he has done to my user page , I tried to do it myself but I've made it worse. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Admiral KAJ']] – Fort Charles 13:33, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Thank you. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Admiral KAJ']] – Fort Charles 13:43, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Give him a kick up the arse from me. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Admiral KAJ']] – Fort Charles 13:55, 11 November 2007 (UTC) When will they learn. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Admiral KAJ']] – Fort Charles 14:00, 11 November 2007 (UTC That would be massively appreciated, youre right of course they wont learn the past few days should have taught us all that. What I dont understand is what kind of satisfaction they get out wrecking peoples hard work, it must be truly sad individual that enjoys it, personly i think we should introduce a 0 tolerence policy towards vandalism. Like i said if you could protect my page so only myself and admins could edit it that would be fantastic. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Admiral KAJ']] – Fort Charles 14:18, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Adminship Sure, I'll cover for you while you're on vacation. I won't say that I'll become one permanently just yet. Lets see how well I do and then we can talk. Anyway, if you don't mind me asking, where are you going for your vacation? --Wanderingshadow 14:34, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Scungiliguy I just wanted to thank you for your comment on my talk page, I have kindly requested that Scungiliguy stop badgering me with everyone of his musings on Pirates of the Caribbean. Hopefully if he wishes to converse with me in the future it will be strictly buisness. - [[User:KickAssJedi'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 16:18, 18 November 2007 (UTC) A vey good idea I think. That way we can start on a clean slate when we get back. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 16:56, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Some things worth bringing up First off, good work keeping this little corner of pirate knowledge vandal-free. I expect we'll be seeing less of those fiends soon enough. Second off, I know that our good friend the Jedi (above!) has been telling you that I've been pestering him with little musings. My apologies for doing it, for I just thought that sending some nice tidbits of conversation would brighten up the Jedi's day. But now by your efforts, I know I'm out of line; yes, you revealed that not to me but to the Jedi, so I understand. You needn't whisper things behind me, I'm old enough to understand when I'm being a nuisance. I show no ill will towards you and I want to say thanks. Thanks for bringing that to full attention. Thirdly, and this is somewhat important in a kind of foreboding way: you said that you would give everyone here the week off. I love the idea! But would that not imply blocking the Codex for all users, even contributors meaning well? Well, I've got a solution, or rather a proposal, should you wish to hear it. During the time that all of our little contributor friends are all on this break, Codex-repairing ideas will form, canon material will come out into the open, improvement drives will expect much more than our current standards, so here's my idea: Long story short (too late!), take the break, take it for as long as you need, but also revive the forum for presenting ideas after! Urge every one contributor who can't edit the Codex during the break to write down their ideas! I want to thank you for your time to decipher just what it is I've said. Think it over, the break will not ensure every article's safety. Urging users to stock their ideas is!--ScungiliGuy 06:21, 19 November 2007 (UTC)